Flower Vase
by Sakura-Himawari-Ran-Sakutsa
Summary: Mimi and Izzy is a couple that always helping each other, even Izzy sometimes ignore her... But, because Mimi's fault, their relationships becomes better. ONE SHOT


_**Flower Vase**_

Sakura-Himawari-**Ran**-Sakutsa

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Story : Ran**_

_**Digimon : Akiyoshi Hongo**_

* * *

**_Ran's first Fanfiction!_**

**Mimi and Izzy is a couple that always helping each other, even Izzy sometimes ignore her... But, because Mimi's fault, their relationships went better...**

_**A KOUMI Fanfiction. Izzy X Mimi**_

* * *

"Izzy~" Mimi Tachikawa runs to Izzy Izumi, her classmate, and also her boyfriend. "Please, explain me once again about this!" Mimi pointed at the question number six at the Math Book.

"Oh, please, Mimi... I have explaining it three times!" Izzy huffed.

"But I don't understand!" Mimi pouted.

"Oh, ask anyone else! I am doing a Computer Project here" Izzy said and turning his face back to the Computer Monitor

"Baka*! You prefer doing a Computer Project than Helping your girlfriend about the subject that she doesn't understand?" Mimi pissed. Izzy sighed, and then nodded slowly. This really makes Mimi mad "Hmph! Okay, then" she said and come back to her seat

* * *

"Izzy~ I will be soooo happy if you want to help me with this computer~" Mimi said

"Sure" Izzy agreed

* * *

After 20 minutes...

* * *

"You still don't understand?" Izzy yelled

"So what? I am not you! Of course I don't understand if you just give me an fast explanation!" Mimi pissed back

"Oh, okay, then! Just do it by yourself!" Izzy said and he walks away from her

"Fine!" Mimi yelled and go back to her seat

* * *

The Class Dismiss, everyone go home. But Mimi needs to clean the class. So she go home late. When she wants to go home, her eyes locked at the Vasee 'The flowers looks so dryful...' she thought 'Maybe I will take it in the water' she takes the flower and put it in the bucket that full of water. But, when she wants to take the Vase back...

PRANG!

* * *

'Maybe I was to harsh to her...' Izzy thought at the way to his home 'I will apologize to her...' he runs back to the School and runs to his class. 7-3...

* * *

"Oh, no... What should I do...?" Mimi said "This is Mr. Jackie's Handmade Vase..." Mimi's eyes went watery. Izzy just have a peek from outside "Oh, right... Glue..." she takes a Glue from the cupboard. She put it to the Vase "D... Done..." she said, and she runs out from the class, without knowing that Izzy is there...

"..." Izzy stared at her and sighed

* * *

The Next day

* * *

"Eh? What is this?" the President of the class said "Why'd this flowers soaked inside the bucket?" she said. Mimi shocked

'Oh, no... If they take the Vase and find out...' Mimi's face looks so pale

"Izumi, please take that Vase over there" The President said

"Okay" Izzy stared at Mimi's pale face. He smiled, and he is NOT ACCIDENTLY nudged the Vase, and the Vase falls down "Oops!" he said

"Whoaa! Izumi broke the face!" Hisaya, one of their classmate said

"Hahahaha... My hand slipped..." Izzy lied

"What? If Teacher seeing this..." Then suddenly the Teacher comes

"Wh... What the..." he looks so shocked when he saw the Vase "Who did this?" he screamed

"M... Me... Sir..." Izzy smiled

"You..." The Teacher whack his forehead

"Ouch!" Izzy squeaked

"N... NO!" Mimi yelled. Everyone stared at her

"What 'NO'?" Izzy yelled back at her. Mimi shocked. Izzy just sighed and walks to Mimi's seat, and rubbed her back. He kneel down to her and whispered "It is okay..." he said and walks back to his seat

* * *

The Break Time comes. Mimi stared at Izzy. Izzy smiled at her and then turns his face to his Computer Monitor 'Izzy...' Mimi thought. She walks to the Teacher's room and find Mr. Jackie "M... Mister..." she said

"Oh, come in, Tachikawa" Mr. Jackie said

"This is... About the Vase..." Mimi sighed "Actually, yesterday..." Mimi explains about what happened yesterday. The Teacher looks so understand

"Oh, is that so...?" he sighed "Okay, then... I understand..."

"R... Really...?" Mimi looks so happy. The Teacher nodded

"I think you must say sorry to him" he said. Mimi nodded and runs to the Soccer's field. She finds Izzy, and runs to him

"Mimi?" Izzy stared at her "What is it?"

"I... I..." Mimi panted "I am the one who did it, right...?"

"Did what?" Izzy smirked

"Broke the Vase!"

"Oh" Izzy giggled

"Wh... What?" Mimi looks so confused

"I know it" he said "I just can't imagine how will you react if everyone finds out that you are the one who broke it" he laughed so loud. Then he stared at Mimi. Mimi walks closer to him and hug him

"You tried to protect me, don't you...?" Mimi said. Izzy blushed

"W... Well, that..." he speechless "A... A little..." Mimi smiled at him and kiss his cheek

"Thanks" she said

"M... Mimi! Don't kiss me here! It is too embarrassing!" Izzy blushed. Mimi just smiled and she walks away

"Someday, I will kiss you on your groin" Mimi said and she runs away

'Ugh...' Izzy blushed 'Bad girl' he thought, and he walks over her "Hey, wait for me!" he said and laughed

**The End**


End file.
